The program of research of the Research Center for Mental Health combines a focus on clinical issues and psychoanalytic theory with a concern for investigative rigor and a broad knowledge of academic psychology. The various projects described below examine in different ways the psychotherapeutic process and its relation to individual differences and personality change. The central areas of concern include: 1) Verbal and autonomic studies of clinical judgment; 2) studies of the process of clinical inference; 3) investigations toward the integration of dynamic and behavioral psychotherapy; and 4) examination of the relation to psychotherapy of individual differences in task versus social orientation. Additional collaborative studies involve computer processing of recorded psychoanalytic sessions.